


The New Korean Card Captor

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	The New Korean Card Captor

The New Korean Cardcaptor   
Back in 2010, when I watched the Korean drama Iron King Kim Soo-ro, I set my eyes on the teenage boy with a pretty face. Later, I learned his name-Park Gun-tae-along with the names of his child star friends, both male and female-Yoo Jin-goo, Kim So-hyun, and Kim Yoo-jung. Here’s the story for which they are all a part of.

The New Korean Cardcaptor  
1\. Misfortune of the Teenage Girl Kim Lo-man  
Penguin Park, Tomoeda  
A pregnant Korean woman put her hand on her bulged belly, and looks down at it affectionately as she touches it gently. She walks around in the park energetically. Suddenly, her water broke and she starts screaming, drawing the attention of passerby.   
“Ahhh!” she screamed. Suddenly, a suave young man with grey glasses come to her help. He calls an ambulance that sends the woman to the hospital. His name is Yukito Tsukishiro.  
Sometimes later, Yukito calls the hospital where the woman give birth to her daughter, and the personnel there said they can’t find the woman’s records nor can they get hold of her family. It is found out later that the Korean woman is an illegal immigrant and she is deported immediately back to South Korea.  
14 years later…….  
In a small fishing village in the southeastern part of South Korea, the deported illegal immigrant is working hard outside, and her daughter is squatting by her side, watching her work. Suddenly, she felt a sharp abdominal pain in her lower stomach and she rolls in pain on the sandy beach.  
“Lo-man!” The illegal woman rushes to her daughter. She took her to the village hospital and waits impatiently outside the emergency room.  
When the doctor came out, she stands up and asks him anxiously: “How’s my daughter?”  
The doctor’s face is solemn. He said: “Ma’am, please come in and see for yourself.” She follows the doctor into the room, and gapes in shock as she looks at the X-ray image on the screen.  
Another doctor, who looks older and more experienced, points at the mice in the X-ray with the tip of his pen. “There are rodents in your daughter’s womb. In other words, your daughter got pregnant somehow with a bunch of rodents in her stomach, and we can’t be sure about the cause of this.” His voice sounds calm, even though his heart is shaking with fear.  
The woman faints right away. When she wakes up, she screeches in sorrow and pain, begging the doctor to save her daughter. They try to hold her down and console her.  
They did a thorough diagnosis of the girl’s lower body, and found out that it’s very likely that the girl had that much mice in her womb because she uses rodent-infested pads during her menstruation. The doctor tells the mother two options: either they do a surgery to take the mice out at the risk of making her sterile, or let her give birth to the mice and die. The woman begs them to get rid of the mice. But just when they are about to do so, the director of the hospital come in and chides the doctors: “Who gives you the authority to make such high-risk decisions without my approval?!”  
But before he could finish, the woman grabs the collar of his clothes and yells at him. “She is my daughter, the only thing I have left in this world! If you dare to let her die, I’ll not spare you even if I turn into a ghost after I die!”  
“Calm down!” the director said in a softer voice that sounds less harsh. “We’ll save your daughter.” He looks at the screen with the X-ray images clipped to the whiteboard, and gaped in shock. But he quickly returns to his senses.  
“Alright then, the surgery is approved.” He turns around and left, leaving the mother sitting on the floor in tears.  
The surgery is in progress, and the woman sit outside the surgery room motionlessly, lost in her sorrow. The lights are off, she wipes away her tears, stands up and walks up to the doctor.  
“We have successfully removed the mice from her womb.” He said, taking off his facial mask, “however, there’s a big chance that she’ll not be able to have children for the rest of her life.”  
“Thank you so much!” She bows to him continuously. “Can I go inside to see her?”  
The doctor looks back at the closed door. “Ok.”  
The woman goes inside and sit by her daughter for hours, watching her quietly and affectionately until she wakes up. Lo-man rubs her eyes and immediately felt the pain in her lower stomach. She tries to get up, but her mom holds her down gently. “Rest, my child. Rest.”  
“What happened, mom?” Lo-man asked.  
Her face is somber for a moment. Then she says: “Nothing, child. Promise me to take a good rest.” Lo-man nods.  
Walking out of the surgery room, the woman can’t hold her tears back anymore, she begins sobbing at the thought of Lo-man losing her ability to have children.  
The next day, she wakes up to the loud screaming coming from the surgery room. She rushes inside to see the doctors trying to hold Lo-man down in the bed and calm her down. She even saw one of the doctors holding a needle, ready to tranquilize her.  
“What are you doing?” She pushes the doctor away to wrap her arms around Lo-man. But Lo-man manages to struggle out of her embrace. She grabs her arms: “It’s okay, child.” Lo-man struggles out of her grip and slaps her accidentally. She put her hand on her face and looks at her in shock.  
Lo-man points her index finger at her mom and yells: “Why don’t you tell me they did a surgery to my womb?! You ruined my life as a woman!”  
Her mom starts crying: “Lo-man, I have no choice. If the doctors don’t do this, you’ll lose your life!” She continues sobbing: “You are the only family I have in this world. I can’t afford to lose you, child!”  
But the furious Lo-man won’t listen to her. She jumps out of her bed, and dashes outside. The doctors aren’t able to restrain her because she is too strong and fast. She run towards the front door, weeping and wiping her tears with the sleeves of her patient shirt.  
“Lo-man!” The woman reaches out her arm, and calls her daughter’s name out loud.  
(to be continued)


End file.
